


Hallow-Squee-n

by Dizzojay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam discovers a whole new level of gut-churning horror when the brothers have a run-in with an entirely new creature.</p><p>Rated T for one naughty little word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallow-Squee-n

"A Squee?" Sam hissed into the phone; "what the hell is a Squee?"

"It's what you two bozos found yesterday," Bobby replied. "'bout six inches high, looks like a furry marshmallow, big soppy eyes; ring any bells?"

"We didn't find it," Sam sighed; "Dean trod on it."

"Let me guess," Bobby continued; "Dean trod on the damn thing and pissed it off; now the great lunk looks like the lovechild of Bambi and Princess Bubblegum?"

Sam glanced across the motel room to where Dean sat on his bed, gazing lovingly back through huge doe eyes which shimmered in the gloom like liquid emerald. He smiled bashfully, a soft blush colouring his apple-round cheeks as he put down the daisychain he was making.

Rolling his eyes, Sam turned his attention back to the phone.

"It's cutsiefied him," Sam groaned; "he's like Barney the freakin' dinosaur on speed; he's all big anime eyes, and rosy cheeks, and keeps telling everyone he loves them."

"He's sweet as syrup, Bobby; it's revolting!"

Bobby sighed quietly; "there ain't much lore on these things," he began; "I know they're a type of faerie, an' faerie spells normally wear off over time. S'easier to wait than tryin' to gank the damn thing."

"I can't wait; he's drivin' me nuts," hissed Sam frantically.

He could almost hear Bobby's shrug.

"He skipped across the parking lot to the room, Bobby" Sam snapped; "SKIPPED!"

"Well, keep him inside while he's all 'My-Little-Pony' then," Bobby grunted.

Sam's voice dropped to a whisper; "Bobby, he said you're his big chumbly cuddle-bear and when he sees you again he's going to squeeze you 'til you pop."

The line briefly fell silent

"Where'd'y see this darn thing?" Bobby's voice was tight with panic; "I'm gonna find the sonofabitch and blow its friggin' brains out."

xxxxx

end


End file.
